


Reassembly

by CaryceJade



Series: Past, Present, and Future [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaryceJade/pseuds/CaryceJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Severus discover that they are father and son. Now they, with the help of friends and allies they gain along the way, must develop a relationship, work to defeat Voldemort, and learn new magical skills.</p><p>Part of the Past, Present, and Future AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I in no way own this. I am copying and editing this old story from fanfiction.net because it might make clearer my Kingsman/Endeavour/Harry Potter/Pirates of the Carribean/ vague Cabin Pressure references AU. Also, my writing style has changed a bit in almost a decade, so I want to edit this to line up with my AU.
> 
> Yes, it is a Severitus, yes there are OCs, yes I have just taken canon and twisted it all around, as this is AU after Goblet of Fire, so I tend to disregard anything stated in the later books unless it suits this universe, yes characters might sometimes react differently (for example, I feel that the whole Goblet of Fire incident should have given Ron a healthy dose of grow-the-f**k-up, and how he acts in this story, and later on in this universe, reflects that), and there are technically multiple crossovers, though some of them are just passing mentions or blink-and-you'll-miss-it cameos. Also, hardly anybody ends up in a canon pairing in this universe, just because I'm messed up like that, so I'd rather you didn't ship-shame, because I don't, and have never really understood it.
> 
> I like to bend the rules, believe that nothing happens in a vacuum, and just like to play out my what-ifs.

Another summer had begun. The students had left about a week before. This year had a bad end, what with the death of Cedric Diggory and the return of Voldemort. Nevertheless, life went on, and after having given him a week's space to cope with the news, Dumbledore sought out his potions master. He felt it only fair that he should warn him that it was going to be a very interesting summer for him.

After the usual exchange of pleasantries (or unpleasantries, depending on your perspective), Dumbledore dove into his first order of business. He'd save the real reason he was there for last, slipping it in when he felt that the other man was the most open and receptive.

"So, what is Tom up to these days?"

"Planning mostly. Wants to know anything about Potter that might give him the upper hand. Wants to know about the wards on his relatives' home."

"Give me a day or two and I'll have some information for you to feed him. If you're summoned before that, tell him that I do not trust you right now."

"Any particular reason?"

"Maybe something to do with me thinking you replaced all my lemon drops with jawbreakers. You know, old-doddering-fool-tantrums. Let him think I'm either insane or senile."

"Yes."

They spent a few more minutes discussing events before Dumbledore finally remarked, "I know you'll spend most of your time in your lab, my boy, but if something strange comes up, be sure to let me know."

"Of course, Headmaster," was the acidic reply.

Not two nights later, the dreams began….

CJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJ

An eighteen-year old Severus, his several-inches-longer hair tied back in a low ponytail, was down on one knee in front of a seventeen-year-old Lily Evans. "Lily, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" At her ecstatic affirmative, he pulled her into his arms, smirking as she squealed in surprise. Then his expression sobered. "We won't be able to marry publicly."

"I know. Dumbledore can marry us. James, Sirius, and Remus can witness. I've never cared much for Peter, and the others have distanced themselves from him, so we just won't tell him."

"Good. I don't want him to know either."

CJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJ

Blood was pooled on the floor of the secluded seventh-floor classroom and more was dripping from his wrists. Things were getting fuzzy, and the firewhiskey was starting to kick in. That was good. Now maybe he'd be free from the pain and the self-hatred. Even the urgent pounding that had just started on the door did not interest him enough to go open it, even if he could.

Suddenly, the door burst open and James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily raced in. Lily gave a little cry and rushed over to him, placing his head in her lap while James began to staunch the bleeding. "Oh sweet Merlin, Sev, what have you done?" James said, half to himself. "Sirius, go get Pomfrey or Dumbledore. Preferably Pomfrey if you get to her first. Remus, keep anybody else from coming this way."

James then looked him straight in the eyes. "And don't you DARE die on me."

CJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJ

"Severus, I'm pregnant"

"What?! Oh Merlin, Lily!" He gave her a cautious hug, almost as though he were afraid of her breaking.

CJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJ

"I'm sorry it's come to this. I hope that you don't go without Lily and the baby for very long. Is Dumbledore sure this is the only way?"

"Yes." The words were weighed with intense sorrow. It was taking all he had not to cry. As it was, his voice broke responding.

"I'll do my best by them, you know that. I just hope it's all over before August first so you can maybe see your child being born. If not, I'll take pictures and Lily and I will apply a glamour charm that will start to gradually fade between the ages of eleven and seventeen, unless you lift it sooner. It will just replace any features the child inherits from you with mine."

CJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJ

After nearly two weeks of the dreams, he finally sought out the Headmaster.

"First off, Severus, they are not dreams. They're your real memories returning to you. That is why Dreamless Sleep proves ineffective against them."

"So I married Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus became my friends about halfway through sixth year, and…" He went completely white as a new realization hit him. "Oh Merlin. He's my son. Harry's my son."

"Yes, he is."

"What do I do? It's not like he's going to believe me, or even if he did, give me the time of day. If you recall, we are not on the best of terms, and I am responsible for that."

"You underestimate his capacity for understanding and for forgiveness. He's had nowhere near the easy life that some might think, though I acted with good intentions with the information that I had at the time." He placed no emphasis on the word "some" so that Severus knew that it was not solely directed at him.

"That still doesn't change the fact that I've treated him like shit for the past four years!"

"No, but you can move forward. Today is his fifteenth birthday. Maybe you and he can turn the page on your past history. Now how about getting the rest of your memories back now so that you can start on that tomorrow?"

He could only nod numbly in response.

Six hours later, he stumbled out of the Headmaster's Office and dragged himself to his quarters. He was going to need time and a stiff drink to process the new-found memories and emotions surging through him.

Upon reaching his quarters, he poured himself a glass of the strongest drink on his shelf.

Pulling a book off the bookshelf, he sat down with the drink and opened the book. "Oh, hell," he said out loud. Out of all the books he had, he had to pull out the diary of the the only woman besides Lily that he'd ever loved. Flipping to a random entry, he began to read.

Minutes later, he put the book down, looking determined. Tomorrow he was going to the Dursleys' to retrieve his son, and then he was going to work to get to know him, and to let Harry get to know him as well.

It was with a much better frame of mind that Severus decided to toss out the drink and get some sleep instead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets a few interesting letters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought Vernon was incredibly over-the-top with his hatred of Harry, so I made a reason for it.

Harry sat on his bed in Dudley's second bedroom. This had been a pretty shitty summer so far. Today was his fifteenth birthday. Granted, it had only been July 31st for two minutes, but it was still his birthday. What had made the summer so shitty was that Ron and Hermione had barely written to him all summer, Dudley, who had become an unexpected ally, along with Uncle Vernon, who had always protected him behind his aunt's back, had only been able to drug Petunia twice to make sure that he ate and to catch up with him. They had done it tonight and were due in his room in a few minutes.

Vernon had, after figuring out that his wife was taking out her jealousy and hatred of her sister on a child that had only had the perceived misfortune of being born to a witch and a wizard, perfected the art of contrived hatred. To put it simply, he acted as though he hated Harry whenever there was a chance of Petunia seeing or hearing. He'd given up hope on Dudley ever freeing himself from his mother's clutches, when, during the Christmas holidays, he and Petunia had went away for the weekend to a conference and Marge had been unavailable, so they'd had to leave him, with reluctance, with Mrs. Figg. When they'd returned, Dudley had sought him out, making the excuse of wanting to go out for an ice cream, just the two of them. When they had gotten into the car, Dudley had said he'd had no idea how much Harry had been through and that he wanted to be nicer to him.

Harry was jerked out of his reverie by a flash of light. Fawkes dropped a letter on his bed, then was gone in another flash. Harry reached for the letter and opened it.

_Harry-_

_Birthday greetings to you. I apologize for the fact that Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley have barely written to you this summer. That is my fault, I'm afraid. It is too dangerous to risk putting anything in letters sent by owl of any substance. However, they send their greetings and well-wishes._

_This brings me to my true purpose for writing to you. Within the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours, you will recieve some interesting and startling news. Take it with good humor and with an open mind. Remember that nothing is black and white. Also, be sure to have your things accessible. You may be leaving unexpectedly._

Harry put the letter aside as the bolts on his door were being undone and Vernon and Dudley stole quietly into the room with a six-pack of sodas in hand. They closed the door behind them and made their way over to him. "Happy Birthday," Dudley whispered.

"Thanks."

They were sitting on the floor talking when suddenly, a box about a foot wide, long, and deep appeared in front of Harry with a letter attatched to the top of it. The letter had Harry's name on it, with the instructions to read it before opening the box.

"Well, what is it?" Vernon asked him.

"One way to find out." With slightly shaking hands, Harry opened the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_This is the first time I've written you, and probably will be the only time. If you are recieving this letter, two things have happened: 1. I am dead, and 2. You have been raised to believe that I am your father. Unfortunately, though I am currently raising you, and watching you teethe on Sirius' wand, I am not your father. I am not even married to your mother. That honor belongs to a man named Severus Snape._

_Now, if the two of you know each other, you both probably hate each other. (No shit! Harry thought) That's not completely his fault or yours. His memory has been modified from our fifth year onward. So he hates me, Sirius, and Remus with a passion, and believes he lost your mother's friendship at the end of our fifth year._

_Now for the truth. He didn't lose your mother's friendship. She always saw through the facade he'd built around himself, maybe because she knew what he went through outside of school, and they did stage a falling-out to protect him. The incident with Remus and Sirius really did happen, and I really did stop Sev from going through to the Shrieking Shack. Lily, Remus, and I ripped Sirius a new one about that, and he eventually sought Sev out and apologized. Within a couple of months, we had all built a tenuous friendship, and Lily and Sev revealed that they were dating. This didn't mean that all was well, however. Sev had already joined the Death Eaters. Eventually, we were able to convince him that it didn't matter and that we were still his friends, and he began working for Dumbledore._

_Eventually he and your mother married, and you were concieved. It was a secret wedding; Dumbledore married them, and Sirius, Remus, and I were the only witnesses, and there were only two guests, Jade Cummings and Regulus Black._

_When things in the war grew worse and the prophecy was revealed, for everyone's safety, Dumbledore modified Sev's memories (with his knowledge and consent), and Lily and I publicly "married" each other. You were born seven months later. We just hoped that it would be temporary. The fact that you are recieving this letter show that it was not. You have glamours on you that will gradually fade between the ages of eleven and seventeen. It merely replaced any of the features you inherited from Sev with mine. (He'll be very happy to know you didn't get his nose.)_

_Now I ask you to get to know Sev. The REAL Sev, not the facade, not the man who you've probably spent any part of your aquaintance hating. If I know him as well as I think I do, he's really torn up inside about all of this, so go easy on him. PLEASE forgive him, and know that he was ecstatic when your mother told him she was pregnant with you (though we had to pick him up off the floor when it finally sank in), and the closest I've ever seen him to crying was when we discussed the memory modification. Please go forward with him. Remus and Sirius, if they are still around, will be glad to help you in understanding him. We never let Peter in on this, because we had distanced ourselves from him, and Sev and Lily both are not fond of him._

_What's in the box? Several photograph albums. Your parents when they were children, teenagers, dating, etc..., and albums detailing Lily's pregnancy, your birth, and your life up until now, your first birthday. I'd promised that to Sev. Look at all of them, and then give them to him. Be prepared to SHOW him the past doesn't matter, I don't know, give him a hug or something! Anyhow, from here on out, it's up to you._

_James_

Harry put the letter down, gaping in shock. He handed the letter to Vernon and Dudley, who both read it.

"I knew something was different about the way you'd look each year when you came back. I guess you'll be leaving soon then," Vernon said.

"Probably. I'm kind of nervous. He's probably worse off. Probably thinks I'm going to hate him or something. I've never really hated him, I just don't understand him, and he's always seemed to hate me."

"You know him?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah. He's my Potions professor. You know, the one that always gave me a hard time, yet still tried to keep us from getting killed every year."

"Do you want to look at the albums alone?" Vernon asked.

"Not really. This is still kind of shocking, you know?" Harry opened the box and pulled out the albums. He opened the oldest one, and the three of them gathered around it. It started off with elementary school pictures of a pretty red-haired girl and a skinny and neglected-looking boy. There were pictures of the children playing, reading, and even a really cute one of two six-year-olds sleeping.

Moving through the albums, the two children grew up, made friends with James, Sirius, and Remus, got married, and were expecting.

The last two albums detailed Lily's pregnancy, Harry's birth, and Harry's early life up to his first birthday.

By this time it was almost four in the morning.

"You'll need time to deal with this. I'll tell Petunia that you're to stay in here today because I caught you doing something 'freaky' to Dudley. Dudley, you'll act suitably frightened. Got it?" They got up.

"Thanks."

After they left, Harry flopped down on the bed and re-read the letter. Suddenly, the fact that Ron and Hermione hadn't written much seemed very insignificant. Now, how he and Snape...er...his father would get on was a much bigger concern. Starting with what to call him; "Father" was too formal, "Dad" he wasn't too sure about, and "Daddy" was too juvenile. He'd probably start off with "sir" and after surveying the situation, just ask. Then there was Voldemort. That was a concern with no real resolution, so he wasn't going to think too hard on it right now.

That was how he spent the next day: thinking, processing, and looking at the albums. He hadn't realized how much better Snape looked when he was actually smiling, then he realized that their smiles were similar.

Keeping Dumbledore's letter in mind, he gathered up his few things and resolved to wait for any further information. At about six in the morning on August 1st, he got it: an owled note in Snape's spiky handwriting.

_I will arrive at noon. Be ready. We will have much to discuss, so we are going to a more neutral and protected site._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meet-up and first interaction between a Severus with his real memories back and Harry.

At eleven fifty-nine, Harry heard a knock at the door. He hurried to answer it before Petunia started screeching.

Severus Snape stood on the stoop. He was dressed in a dark green button-down and black slacks.

"Come in, sir," Harry said, opening the door wider to permit him entrance.

He gave Harry a nervous half-smile that sat oddly on his features as he walked in.

"Who is it?" Petunia screeched as she walked into the room, Vernon behind her. Then she stopped, her eyes widening in recognition. "You! What are you doing here, you freak!"

"Petunia. How nice to see you again," Snape said coldly. Over her shoulder, Vernon smirked in amusement. He remembered this man now, from the one Christmas dinner he had come to with Lily when his in-laws had still been alive. 

"Pet, go upstairs and I'll handle this." Petunia went upstairs, screeching all the way, while Vernon made a spectacle of roaring at Snape and Harry.

As soon as Petunia's door clicked shut, Vernon said quietly, barely above a whisper, "Can you make it to where she can't hear us?"

Snape nodded, then cast the charm.

"That's better. I remember you now. Petunia hated Lily, so she takes out her hatred on Harry and spoils Dudley outrageously. I play along when she's around, but behind her back, it's different. I'd have divorced her, but then Harry'd have had nobody to ensure that he was even minimally taken care of at all. If you take care of him, I can divorce her and try to get at least physical custody of our son."

"I remember you as well. I'll take him gladly, and you have my gratitude and well wishes for doing what you could. Get your things Po...er...Harry. We're leaving."

Harry nodded and got his trunk with the box of albums in it, and Hedwig. "Goodbye and thanks, Uncle Vernon."

The man embraced Harry roughly. "Take care of yourself and kick that evil wizard Moldywart, or whatever his name is, to Kingdom Come."

"I'll try."

Snape shrank Harry's trunk and placed it in his pocket and went out the door, Harry, carrying Hedwig's cage, following him.

Outwardly, Severus was calm, but internally, his mind was racing. Now that he had Harry, what was he going to do with him? It had already been decided that he'd take him to Grimmauld Place. Shit! Sirius and Remus! He'd have to seek them out individually and apologize for the past few years, and he definitely needed to talk to Harry. Apparantly, from the way his uncle had talked, Harry likely already knew about their relationship. He seemed to be taking it well, or else he's waiting to see what will happen.

"Sir," Harry said, shaking Severus from his thoughts. "There are some things in my trunk that I'm supposed to give to you."

James must have kept his word, Severus realized. "Give them to me later. Now we're going to floo from Mrs. Figg's to the Headmaster's Office, and from there to the Meeting Place. I'm sure you'll be glad to see Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley again."

"Yes. Yes, sir, I would." If only to have some help in dealing with all of this. "May I tell them?"

Severus considered this for a moment. The question confirmed that Harry knew. "Yes, you may. Just do it carefully. Sirius, Remus, and the Headmaster already know." At some point they would have to talk about Lily, and he would also have to tell him about Bel. That was going to be...difficult. He might not take that well.

After flooing twice and stepping out of the fireplace at Grimmauld Place, Harry was looking quite green, and Severus would have admitted to a certain level of queasiness.

Taking a deep breath to settle his stomach and his nerves, Severus took a look around. He turned to Harry and started to speak when Sirius ambled into the room.

"Harry! It's good to see you again!" He gave his godson a hug. "Ron and Hermione are upstairs. I'll show you up." He hurriedly ushered Harry up the stairs, neither one of them seeing the hurt look that crossed Severus' face for the briefest of moments.

Severus sat down hard at the table, putting his head in his hands. It would be nearly impossible to talk to Harry here, and why would Harry want to anyway? Why would anyone want to spend time with the bitter asshole he'd been for so long?

He broke off from his musing and looked up as he heard someone enter the room.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize..."

"Remus."

"Sev?" He gave a smile. "You're back." His expression grew somber. "Does Harry know?"

"I assume so. I wanted to talk to him, but Sirius dragged him upstairs."

"Siri doesn't know you're back, obviously. I can take care of him. I think, if you make it clear that you need to talk to him, Harry can take care of his friends."

He nodded, sighing. "Listen, Remus, I want to apologize..."

Remus held up a hand to silence him. "It's not neccessary. I knew what the memory alteration charms would do when they were done. It's of the past. Now as to how to get to know Harry, he's going to wait for you to make the first move. Here's what you can do." He proceeded to tell Severus of his plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tells his friends the news.

As soon as Harry entered the room, he was gathered into an embrace by Hermione and Ginny and soundly thumped by Ron and the twins.

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry I've not written you, but..."

He held up a hand. "I know, and it's okay. Listen, guys, I have some big news to tell you. You'd better sit down for this one. You see...Snapeismyfather."

"What!? Did you say Snape is your father?" Ron was almost sputtering like a wet hen in shock. The twins looked like somebody had dumped buckets of cold water on them. Hermione merely looked speculative, eyeing Harry critically, while Ginny just stared at him like she had no idea what to make of the situation.

"Yes, Ron, I did," Harry said patiently.

"But...how?"

"I'm sure your parents explained that to you some time ago."

"Oh, ha ha. I meant how do you know. I thought James Potter was your father."

"I'm going to show you this letter that was timed to appear on my fifteenth birthday, but you have to promise not to divulge any of the contents. Some of them are of a...personal nature."

"Alright." Harry handed Ron the letter. After he had read it, he passed it to Hermione and Ginny, who then passed it to Fred and George."

"It explains a lot," Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, your hair has gradually gotten darker and straighter, your skin has gotten paler, and your eye shape seems to have changed just a little. All small changes, not really noticeable to people who see you every day, but if we go some time without seeing you, they are obvious."

"So how's he taking it?" Fred asked.

"It's got to be shocking," George added.

"It's hard to tell. He's not really said much to me so far. He's actually been...nice, for him anyways. We're supposed to talk at some point."

"It sounds like you need to. He's probably just as confused and afraid of rejection as you are. I mean, how would you react if you found out that somebody you've given a hard time for the past four years was you son?" Hermione asked.

"You're right. Now let's go down to dinner."

Dinner was a quiet affair. Sirius kept eyeing Snape critically, Molly kept trying to stuff everybody, and the twins were conspiring. Everybody else was too busy with their plates to talk much.

After dinner had been cleared, Severus walked up to Harry and started to speak. "We have a meeting in a few moments. After its conclusion, meet me in my rooms."

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you." He put a hand on Harry's shoulder, at which Harry stiffened.

Snape dropped his hand, and a hurt expression crossed his face before it was replaced by a neutral expression. He walked away, his shoulders very slightly, almost imperceptibly, slumped.

Harry sighed and went up the stairs. This was going to be very hard for both of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Severus have a much-needed conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for vomit.

Harry paced the room that he was sharing with Ron nervously. Occasionally, he would stop and run his hand through his hair and sigh loudly.

"Will you calm down, mate? You're making me dizzy!"

Harry sat down hard on the bed, sighing. "I think I hurt him, Ron. How do I fix this? I've never really had a parent before."

"What do you usually do when you hurt somebody's feelings, Harry?" Hermione asked, speaking for the first time.

"Well, I apologize..."

"Exactly. You apologize to him when you go see him tonight."

"It sounds easy when you say it, Hermione. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings. I'm just not used to being touched in an affectionate way. Aunt Petunia just smacked me around, up until this summer, Dudley just beat me up, and Uncle Vernon could only show me any concern or affection when the other two weren't around, or he was able to bribe Dudley into ignoring it. I even stiffen up when one of you hugs me sometimes."

"So you lay the blame on you. Make it clear he's done nothing wrong. Sure, he's been an evil git to all of us, but it kinda sounds like he's been to hell and back."

"For once, Ron, you actually almost sound deep," Hermione said, smirking slightly. "You might actually have a shot with a girl if you keep it up."

"Ha ha, very funny. You'd better get a move on, Harry. It sounds like the meeting's letting out."

Harry made his way down the hall. His palms were sweating, so he wiped them on the legs of his pants. He waited outside of the room until he heard his father come up the stairs.

Severus' eyes widened slightly as he saw Harry in front of his door. He ushered him into the room, closing the door behind him.

"You came. I didn't expect you to." Severus' voice was solemn.

"I'm sorry, sir. My stiffening like that was not a rejection of you. I'm just not really used to being touched."

Severus relaxed at that. "Sit. We have much that we need to discuss."

Harry sat down on the couch that lined one wall. Severus sat down at the desk. "Sir, I already know that you're my father. I found out yesterday."

"That resolves my first point then. The next point involves living arrangements. You obviously cannot go back to your relatives', blood wards be damned, and I wouldn't let you near Petunia anyway. I'm alternating between here and Hogwarts for the rest of the summer. You may accompany me if you wish."

"I would like that. I really do want this to work, sir."

"As so I." He sighed and looked at his hands. "I wish things could have been different."

"If wishes were horses, beggars could ride. What is, is. It's not your fault. Hey, you've kept us from getting killed for the past four years."

He gave a half-smile at that. "So, now you finally decide to thank me."

Harry laughed softly at that. "In my trunk is a box. I'm to give it to you after I've looked at the contents."

"Have you?" Severus asked as he pulled Harry's shrunken trunk out of his pocket and enlarged it.

"Yes." He opened the trunk and took out the box. He carried the box over and set it on the desk. He started to go, to give his father privacy to look at the contents alone, when a single word stopped him.

"Stay." Harry stopped and turned towards him. "This is a part of you as well."

Harry pulled up a chair and together they took out the first album.

Harry noticed that Snape looked close to breaking down several times as he kept a running commentary on the photographs, though he managed to hold himself together. That began to change, however, as he got to the last two albums, the ones he hadn't been there for.

About halfway through the first of the last two albums, he closed it, tears leaking out from his closed eyes. "Put it away. I can't look anymore tonight."

"All right. Do you want me to go?"

"No, please. Stay here tonight."

" I don't want to inconvenience you..."

"I was without you for fifteen years. Give me one night, please."

That translates to 'I don't want to be alone', Harry thought to himself. " All right. Just let me go get my things and tell Ron so he doesn't worry. He's a regular mother hen sometimes.

Severus nodded as Harry exited the room.

When Harry entered the room that he was sharing with Ron, he was immediately pounced upon by Ron and Hermione.

"How did it go?" Ron asked.

"Alright, I guess. He seemed to accept my apology. We talked about some things. I'm staying with him for the rest of the summer. We'll be alternating between here and Hogwarts, so I'll still see the two of you. Then we started looking at the photo albums."

"How did that go?" Hermione asked gently.

"Rough. He was just barely keeping it together some of the time when he was telling me about the pictures. He started crying on the first of the last two-the ones that James had promised to make him."

"Crying? I didn't think that was possible," Ron said.

"It is logical," Hermione said. "For a long time, he's acted the way somebody would when they've lost a former friend and a rival. Now he's acting like somebody who's lost their spouse and a good friend. Maybe you should stay with him tonight, Harry. Nobody should have to grieve alone."

"That's what I was going to do. I just came to get my things." He began gathering the things he would need, Ron and Hermione Helping him so that it would be done faster.

When Harry returned to his father's rooms, the couch had been transfigured into a twin bed. He sat down on it and waited for Snape to come out of what he assumed to be the bathroom, since most of the rooms here seemed to come with adjoining baths. Not surprising, considering that the Blacks had been quite wealthy.

When he came out, Harry took his turn in preparing for bed. His pajamas consisted of a t-shirt and boxers. He noted that his father's sleeping attire consisted of black pajama pants and a black tank top. He must get hot at night like I do, Harry rationalized.

When he came out of the bathroom, Severus was sitting at the desk, staring at a dusty leather-bound book. "Harry," he said, not looking up.

"Sir?"

"I have a confession of sorts to make." He took a deep breath. "Your mother was not the only woman I have loved." He opened the book and pulled out a picture.

Harry looked at it. It was of a young woman with straight dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a kind smile. Her head was tilted at an upward angle, as though the photographer had just gotten her attention. Since it was a wizarding photograph, her smile became a broad grin, then she ducked her head.

"Who was she?" Harry asked.

"Her name is Brynach Latham. I met her my first year teaching. She was a fourth year and an absolutely awful potions student. She blew up more cauldrons in one year than Longbottom has in four. The only reason she got an acceptable on her O.W.L. was because she got an O on the lab safety portion. We did not act on out mutual attraction until her sixth year, the fall of 1983, when she was no longer my student. Her parents approved and gave the Headmaster extremely explicit instructions not to interfere, but to tell her the truth of everything I've done, so that she knew what she was getting into. We grew closer, and by the time she graduated in 1985, we were discussing marriage. We decided to hold off until she completed her studies. You see, Bel was an American from North Carolina. The Headmistress at the Salem Institute had contacted the Headmaster when she was ten because they had noticed that some of the magical skills she was displaying were beyond their capabilities to instruct. So she was accepted at Hogwarts and sorted into Gryffindor."

"What happened to her?"

"I'm not entirely sure. We were attacked by rogue Death Eaters who had evaded Azkaban. She knew that for us to be seen together would prove fatal for us both, as well as blow my cover, so she fled to provide me a means to get away. She was either sealed or sealed herself into an unusual time-turner that I keep in my quarters."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, since the Dark Lord is back, two of her half-brothers, Dale and Everett, are coming here tomorrow afternoon to perform modifications on the wards here. They are the best in the field of ward-building. Bel knew about you, Harry, and if she knew, Dale and Everett likely know, so I didn't want any awkward questions."

"I understand. How did she know about me?"

"The Headmaster told her. This is her diary." He indicated to the book. "I have never read it, but yesterday, the entry I flipped to revealed that."

"Ah." Harry's mind was whirling. He had just found out that he had a father, and now, a possible future stepmother? "What was she like?"

"Very intelligent, other than at Potions, compassionate, with a strange sense of humor. She had a tendancy to swear when under stress, but with thirteen brothers, eleven of them older, that was to be expected. She had a quick temper, rivalling that of your friend Mr. Weasley, but of shorter duration."

"She sounds like somebody I could like if I met her."

"You might get to someday. Now let's go to bed. It has been a long and trying day."

Harry nodded and climbed into bed, while Severus extinguished the light and got into bed himself.

Tonight must be the night for confessions, Harry thought as he fell asleep.

About three hours later, he was jerked out of sleep by a low moaning. He opened his eyes and looked over at his father's bed while slamming his glasses onto his face. He could make out in the moonlight that the man was writhing. The moans became rasping sobs, motivating Harry to climb out of bed and make his way over to the other bed. He grabbed Severus' shoulder and shook it. "Sir, wake up." No response. "Wake up, please. It's just a nightmare." That didn't work either. "Dad! Wake up!" Harry was almost shouting.

That did it. Severus' eyes opened, and he fell back, gasping. He then got up and bolted for the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Harry winced in sympathy as he heard him vomiting.

He stole quietly into the bathroom and got a flannel and soaked it in cold water from the tap. He also filled a cup with water. He knelt down beside the older man, who was kneeling beside the toilet, his head resting against the tank. Very gently, Harry started to wipe his face with the cloth.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked softly.

Severus shook his head and started throwing up again.

This went on for several minutes, until there was nothing left for him to bring up. Harry gave him the water to rinse his mouth out with and waited until he was steady enough on his feet to lead back to the bedroom.

"Thanks," Severus said quietly as Harry helped him back into bed.

"No need. That must have been some nightmare."

Severus nodded as he began to doze again. When he was asleep, Harry pulled the blanket up around his shoulders, then went back to his own bed, where, after much tossing and turning, he finally fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Ron, and Hermione talk. Dale and Everett are introduced, and emotional breakdowns are inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are also reading "What Was, Is, and Will Be", Dale and Everett are almost 30 years older than they are there. In that story, at the beginning, Everett is 25, Dale is 26, and Carl, who will show up in this story later on, is 27. 
> 
> Trigger warnings for emotional breakdowns and mentions of death and illness.

The next day, Harry sought out Ron and Hermione to ask if she had read anything about a Brynach Latham, or of a Dale or Everett Latham. He had already decided that he wouldn't discuss the night before, choosing to protect his father's vulnerability. He was willing to bet the contents of the Potter vault that it was not the first time that had happened, nor would it be the last.

"Dale and Everett Latham?" Ron asked. "They're coming? I haven't seen them in about five years!"

"You know them?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. They've worked with Bill on a few projects, and have come home with him a few times. They had a half-sister that went to Hogwarts in the late seventies and early eighties, and a couple of cousins that graduated in the late fifties. Uncle Bilius had a thing for the girl, according to Dad. Their sister was a lot younger than them, but they were really close."

"That must be Brynach Latham," Hermione surmised. "Here's the article on her in our History of Magic textbook. It's in the really recent stuff that Professor Binns will get to in our seventh year, if he gets to it at all."

Harry took the book from her and began to read the article:

LATHAM, Brynach Elaine (b. 31 August 1967). Brynach Latham was born in Gray Mountain, North Carolina, USA, to Robert Latham (b.1906) and Corrine Jenkins Latham (b.1937). The Latham family believed in the children being educated in both the muggle education system as well as the wizarding, and Brynach was an apt pupil. She earned her high school diploma (the muggle equivalant of graduating from a school of magic) at the age of seven, and a baccalaureate in muggle physics at the age of ten. She was found to have magical capabilities beyond the ability of the Salem Institute to instruct, particularily in the areas of defensive magic, protective magic, and empathic healing. She was accomplished in telekinesis and was a natuaral legillimens, as are most of the Latham family. She began attending Hogwarts in the fall of 1978, completing her studies there in 1985. During her summers, she pursued a master's degree in physics, which she completed in the summer of 1985. After this, she pursued independent research in the muggle world with her brothers Dr. Everett Latham (b. 1942) and Dr. James Latham (b. 1963). She also conducted research in the wizarding world, publishing the articles "A Discussion On the History of Protective Magic" and, working with Potions Master Severus Snape and Mediwitch Jade Cummings, the article "Effectiveness of Dreamless Sleep versus Somnus Clemens on Patients With Trauma-Induced Nightmares and Night Terrors". On 20 November 1986, while on a resucue mission, she engaged in protective magic, either sealing herself or was sealed into a time-turner. The location of this time-turner, since it is not recognized by the Ministry of Magic, is unknown.

"Wow," was all Harry could say.

"She was very intelligent," Hermione said. "Muggle physics is a very difficult subject. There is a lot of math involved.

"What's physics?" Ron asked.

"Basically it's the science of matter, motion, and space and time. It's really heavy on experiments. Basically, it's a lot of complicated stuff. I'll have my parents bring one of their old physics texts when they meet us in Diagon Alley before school starts."

"I know where that time-turner is," Harry said.

"Where?" Ron asked. _Obviously they wrote that article together, and he was probably her professor at some point, but were they friends or something?_

"In Dad's quarters. He kept it."

"Why?"

"He was with he when she disappeared. They were more or less engaged, but they had decied that she would complete her studies before they got married."

"Then he has every right to have it," Hermione said. _I'm going to look up those articles when we get back to school._

"Geez, his life has really sucked," Ron said. "He gets married, loses his wife, and doesn't find out until fourteen years after the fact, had a kid with her and doesn't find that out until then either, and meets another person who he also loses. No wonder he's such a git."

"Yeah," Harry said. And depressed. "He showed me a picture of her last night. She was really pretty and looked like she was a kind person."

"Wizarding photographs usually line up with how the person actually is," Ron said. "What did she look like?"

"She had long dark brown hair, blue eyes, and fair skin."

"What was she doing?"

"Well, at first she had a kind smile, then it became a grin, and she ducked her head like she was kind of shy or something."

"So she probably is a kind-hearted person who can be very shy at times, but also has a sense of humor," Hermoione surmised.

"Yeah. Get this, guys. She knew about me. Dumbledore told her."

"Well, considering that she was a natural legillimens, Occlumency probably came easily to her."

"To change the subject, when did you start calling him 'dad'?" Ron asked.

"Last night. Some things happened, and it...sort of slipped out." _Please don't pry, Ron._

"Oh." _I get it Harry. You want to protect him._ "So you two getting on okay?"

"Yeah. We talked again this morning. He wants me to stay with him for the next couple of days. It's hard to get used to, him wanting me around, as well as him talking to Remus and Sirius like friends instead on enemies."

"Yeah, that's going to take some getting used to. Reckon he'll go any easier on us this year?" Ron asked.

"I doubt it. He has an image to uphold, and it wouldn't do his cover any favors to be nice to us in class."

"Right. So I guess it's us giving him something to yell about, and if not us, Neville will oblige by means of his own klutziness."

"Yeah. He said Bel was worse, though."

"Back to her, the dark brown hair, blue eyes, and fair skin must be a family trait. Both Dale and Everett look like that."

"Ah." Suddenly a booming bass shouted, "Haloo! Anyone home?"

"That's Everett," Ron said. "Dale doesn't talk much, but he's really nice."

"Hello, Ev, Dale," Harry heard his father say as he, Ron, and Hermione came down the stairs. Fred, George, and Ginny were already in the room.

"Ron!" Everett shouted. "You've grown a foot or better since I say you last. Fred, George, y'all still planning that shop?" At their enthusiastic nod, he continued. "Ginny, you get prettier every time I see you." He looked around. "You must be Harry. Good to finally meet you." He stuck out a large hand and Harry shook it. Dale gave a shy smile and did the same.

Ron had been right about the coloring being a family trait. Both men were very tall, Everett being the taller. Dale wore his hair long and tied back. Everett wore his shorter and in a layered cut. Both men wore jeans and button-down shirts.

"Who is this?" Dale asked softly, indicating to Hermione.

"This is Hermione Granger, Dale," Severus said smoothly.

"Ah, a pleasure." He took her hand and kissed it.

"Well, now that we've gotten the introductions out of the way, let's get started on those wards. Y'all might want to sit down. Ward checking, building, and modifying can be dangerous if you're not braced for it."

When everybody was seated, Everett began one spell to check the wards against intruders, while Dale began one to check against visibility.

The wards on the first floor took two hours, during which everybody present experienced near-fainting spells, and for those prone to motion sickness, severe nausea.

"It's better you experience it now," Dale said. "You won't feel it when we do the other floors. It's the same for ward-building anywhere."

It was nearly ten o'clock at night before the two brothers were finished. They then approached Severus.

"Do you still have her?" Everett asked softly.

"Yes. I retrieved her from my quarters this morning before you came."

"May I see her? Dale and I want to see if there has been any change since five years ago."

"Of course. I want Harry here. He already knows."

"Of course. His two friends as well? I intend to explain protective magic to them. With _him_ being back, they may need to know."

"Yes. They likely know as well."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at the dining-room table with Severus, Dale, Everett, and surprisingly, Sirius and Remus, who had also known Bel, though not very well, through a Jade Cummings, who had been a girlfriend of Sirius' as well as Bel's best friend at Hogwarts.

"May I have it," Dale asked.

Reverently, Severus pulled off a gold chain with a blue-and-gold time-turner on it. Carved into it were runes for love and protection, as well as the words "to love and protect" carved into it in Latin. The sand was irridescent blood-red, and remained half in each container no matter which way it was turned.

Dale and Everett held it in cupped hands, eyes closed, concentrating. They then handed it back to Severus, smiling.

"She is aware now. She knows that you have cared for her, and that you are here now. Her soul is concentrating most of its energy to returning to this space-time continuum, so she can't talk for long. Just hold it in your hands and call her. You may have to say it out loud. She will respond out loud regardless."

Severus nodded. "Bel," he said, holding the time-turner.

"Yes, Sev?" The voice was kind, with a very faint American Southern accent.

"Bel, I miss you so much. At times it's almost unbearable."

"I miss you too, though I am with you always. Dale said you have your son now. Is this true?"

"Yes. I have Harry and my real memories back."

"That is good."

"How much longer must we be apart?"

"It will probably be a few more years, Sev. I simply willed my physical body to another time and place to protect you. Be patient. As time goes on, I will be able to communicate more frequently. Remember that I love you always, and that I love your child, though I have never met him. He's here, isn't he?"

"Yes. He is sitting next to me."

"Harry, take care of him, will you? He needs not only a son, but a friend; somebody to be his strength when he is weak, somebody that he can fall apart in front of and them not think any less of him for it. Do that, and I will be grateful."

"I will," Harry said, touching the time-turner so that Bel could hear his response.

"Good. I must go now. I love you, Sev."

"And I you." Then it was silent.

Severus laid the time-turner gently on the table, then got up and fled the room.

"Go after him," Dale said to Harry. "He needs a shoulder. If Ev or I went, he'd ball up, thinking that he doesn't have the right to hurt, since she's our sister, when he has just as much right, if not more."

Harry nodded and left, looking for Severus.

He found him on an isolated landing. He was sitting against the wall, his head on his arms, which were on his bent knees, and his shoulders were shaking.

"Dad?" Harry knelt down beside him and laid a hand on his shoulder. On an impulse, he put his arms around him. "Dad, it's okay."

At that, Severus broke completely and began sobbing. Harry just let him cry, not knowing what else to do, but knowing that this was something that needed to happen.

The two of them remained like that for some time, until they heard footseps on the landing below. Harry looked up to see Hermione coming up the stairs.

"Is he all right?" she mouthed to him.

Harry nodded. Hermione came the rest of the way up the stairs. She didn't say anything until after she had handed Severus the tissues that were in her pocket. He nodded in thanks, not trusting himself to speak.

Hermione then sat down against the opposite wall. "Dales teaching Ron the basics of what physics is, and Everett's teaching Fred and George how to make stinkbombs and slime."

"Like they need to know that," Harry said. "They get in enough trouble with wizarding pranks without throwing muggle ones in."

For some strange reason, the image of the Weasley twins setting off stinkbombs during Opening Feast entered Severus' mind, and he started laughing quietly.

Harry quirked an eyebrow at him, and then started laughing himself.

Just then, Ron raced up the stairs and flopped down next to Hermione. "Man, 'Mione, you were right. That's hard stuff."

"Especially considering that Dale's field of muggle academics is music. It would be the equivalent of Trelawney trying to explain Potions. You would have been better off asking Everett. His field is Chemistry." Severus was finding the idea of Dale explaining physics highly amusing.

Ron had to snort in commingled amusement and horror at the image of his Trelawney teaching Potions. 

"You mention that they are educated in muggle academics. Are all of them, sir?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Dale and Ev's mother was a muggle. Where they are from, blood is considered far less important. Bel once referred to the war here as being started by 'a stupid-ass madman on a stupid-ass pursuit of so-called purity'. That woman, Emmeline, was the mother of the nine oldest children. The current Mrs. Latham, Corrine, is the mother of the youngest six, of which Bel was the fourth. All of the children were required to graduate from a muggle high school as well as choose a field of study at a university. Dale's was music, specifically voice and piano. Ev's was chemistry, and Bel's was physics. There were three in biology, four in music, one in Chemistry, one in physics, two in accounting, one in economics, two in businesss administration, and one chose liguistics, or the study of languages."

"Wow. They must have been busy," Ron said.

"Indeed. Bel was always studying when I would visit her during the summers before and after here seventh year, while she was completing her master's. She spent almost as much time in research and experimentation as I do. Before she sealed herself," he choked up just a little, "she, Everett, and another of their brothers, Jim, had just started working on a new reseach project. Apparantly, the siblings that were in similar fields do that often. They are a family as close knit as yours,...Ron." He surprised himself by saying his name.

Ron nodded in understanding. Though he only knew Dale and Everett, it was obvious that the two of them were as close as Fred and George, and that they came from a close-knit family.

Just then, Remus came up the stairs. "You might want to go to bed. It's half past one, and Professor Dumbledore is coming tomorrow. Siri just got off the floo with him, after he broke in one his call with Jade. Apparantly, they're on again." He rolled his eyes.

Severus just shook his head. The on-again, off-again relationship between Sirius and Jade had often proven amusing, as well as trying, for any bystanders. He then got up and began heading towards his room.

"I'll be along in a few minutes," Harry said. "I've just got to go get a change of clothes."

After Ron, Harry, and Hermione went back to the bedroom, Hermione asked, "Now, honestly, is he okay? He was almost crying when he left that meeting and Dale told you to go after him."

"Yeah, he seemed pretty upset," Ron said. He actually sounded concerned.

"I think he's all right," Harry said, looking down at his hands. "He _was_ really upset. When I told him it was okay, he broke down and started not just crying, but sobbing. I just let him cry and just stayed put. He's hurting a lot, and I don't know how to help him."

"I couldn't help but overhear," Sirius said, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. "You're doing the best thing you can do, Harry, by just being there and accepting him in a way that none of the rest of us can. You're something he lost because of all this stupidity that he actually got back. That gives him a little hope. I only met Bel twice, but she had a way of bringing out the best in people. Ev said, when I was talking to him, that he really loved her, and I'll agree with that."

"I'm confused, Siri. I'm actually happy that he found somebody else after Mum died. Shouldn't I be outraged, upset, something?"

"There's no right or wrong answer there. Just keep in mind that Lily and Bel were two very unique people. I'm glad that you're happy for him. I figure that's bothered him a lot over the past couple of days."

"Siri, can I tell you something in private?"

"Sure, Harry." He indicated for Ron and Hermione to step out for a moment, then warded the room against eavesdroppers. "Tell me."

"Siri, he has nightmares. Bad ones, worse than mine."

Sirius winced. "That's nothing new. You know what to do there." He shook his head. "You might need to know that he sleepwalks and sleeptalks, especially when he's really upset or stressed. James and I found him up on the astronomy tower once, and I remember when his mother died, about a month after he married Lily. It was so bad that we just told Lily that if she took care of him, we'd take care of everything else. We arranged the funeral, the burial, all of it, and James paid for it. He was in bad shape then, and he's heading in that direction now. He got to where, for a couple of days, he couldn't keep anything down, and couldn't sleep, not that he slept much anyway. Now he's realizing that Lily's dead all over again, and being given hope about Bel, and finding out about you, he's just overwhelmed. Take care of him, Harry. Remus and I will do what we can, as will Ron and Hermione I know, but it falls the most to you to help him. Now go on and good luck. Just follow your instincts. They've done you good so far."

Harry nodded and hugged his godfather goodbye before letting Ron and Hermione back in. After saying goodbye to them, he went to the room he was sharing with his father filled with a faint spark of optimism.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Umbitch in this one, yay! (Seriously, I would cheerfully push teachers like her off a cliff, especially since I survived a teacher like her who made my life hell partially because my father was not interested in her romantically.)

Sure enough, Dumbledore arrived the next day in a flurry of spangled robes. He obviously had a pressing concern on his mind.

"The ministry has given me one day to fill the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, or they will fill it. I cannot ask you, Remus, back because of your condition, Sirius, you are still technically on the run, and, Severus, even if you truly wanted the position, the ministry would never allow it."

"That is true," Severus said. "I just keep applying, and you keep rejecting so that it appears to the loyal Death Eaters that I am trying to pave the way for the Dark Lord."

"Hey, Dale." Everett's accent grew from very slight to quite broad. Harry saw him give Severus a wink.

"Yeah, Everett." Dale responded in the same exaggerated accent.

"Got any pressin' engagements for the next year or so?"

" _I_ don't. You?"

"Me neither. Professor, I think me 'n Dale here could see our way clear to offer you a solution to your little predicament."

"How so?" Dumbledore asked.

'Dale and I will take the job. We're respectable, our backgrounds check out, we have a bit of a reputation, and you'll get two for the price of one, since Dale and I are a package deal."

Harry looked over at his father and saw that he was trying to suppress a smile, though his eyes held an amused spark.

Dumbledore looked grateful as he said, "I accept your terms Dr. Latham, Mr. Latham."

"All right then. When does school start."

"September first. The two of you will be introduced during opening feast. Classes start the next day."

"Required text?"

"You will select. The past few years, Baurman's has been used, with the exception of the unfortunate year with Lockhart."

"Baurman's is all right, but a bit pedantic. Lockhart's stuff is only good for toilet paper. Either way, I don't want to ask anybody to read something I wouldn't read myself. Pinot's is interesting, but Gamble and Quimby's gives better practical information. Am I correct in assuming that the class has both a knowledge and practical component?"

"Yes."

"I'll go with Gamble and Quimby's then. Dale and I will divide up how we'll teach the classes between ourselves."

"I'd go with a team approach, Ev," Dale said.

"Alright. So, are you all right with Gamble and Quimby?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "I will send messages to the students, as well as handle the ordering."

"Good. I always hated that part."

"I take it you have taught before?" Though he actually was aware that he had taught before, he asked the question for the benefit of the teenagers in the room.

"I've taught Chemistry off and on since about 1970, between ward-building jobs and research projects."

"What age group?" Remus asked.

"College undergraduate, or eighteen to twenty-two year olds mostly. Also high school, or fourteen to eighteen year olds for about three years. Preferred the high school group. They were still new enough to the material to not be cocky about lab safety and nearly blow themselves up. Dale here's taught voice and piano lessons, as well as the odd year or two of music theory."

"What's each year required to know?" Dale asked.

"I still have my outlines for when I taught it," Remus said.

"That'd help in writing syllabi, as well as lesson plans," Everett said.

"What's syllabi?" Ron asked.

"The plural of syllabus," Everett replied. "Basically, a document for a class outlining the purpose of the class, the required texts and materials, what will be covered that year, any rules and expectations, a tentative schedule of topics and test days, as well as office hours and contact info for the teacher."

"That might come in handy." It made complete sense to Ron, and he seriously wondered why it had never occurred to any of the other professors. 

"It does. It's part of the C.Y.A. method of teaching."

"C.Y.A.?" Harry asked.

"Cover Your Ass. I've taught at institutions where, if it wasn't in writing, it wasn't valid. This way, you've given everybody a hard copy of the expectations up front, so nobody can come back at the end of the term and say that they didn't know about a requirement. Speaking of which, what does your grading scale look like, Professor?"

"Albus, please. You will receive a copy of it in the morning."

"Fair enough. Dale, we need to make a quick call to Corrie and Pap to tell them as well as to send for out things."

"Right. Borrow your floo?" Dale looked at Sirius.

"Sure. Take all the time you need."

"Thanks." Everett went over to the fireplace, threw in the floo powder, stuck his head in, and said, "Riverbend in Gray Mountain."

"Everett? What's going on?" An elderly woman's voice was heard.

"Nothing much Mam, other than Dale and me getting a job."

"Doing what?"

"Teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts."

"Well, I'd say you two have done pretty well for yourselves. I'll go get Bobby and Corrie. Take care, you two."

There was a long pause and then a man's voice came out. "Hello, son. Mam says you and Dale are 'gainfully employed'" He laughed. "Where are you staying, so Corrie and I can send your things when we get them packed."

"Send them to Hogwarts, and we'll go from there. Pap, Corrie, Sev's here, and he's got his son back. Do you want to talk to him?"

A very pleasant female voice cut in. "Of course! Why wouldn't we want to talk to our son? Put him on, Ev!"

Everett pulled his head out, went over, and dragged Severus to the fireplace. Severus reluctantly stuck his head in.

"Sev! How have you been?"

"I have been better, I'll admit."

"I'll say. You need to eat more, you know."

"A good tonic'd work." Mam's voice cut in. Dale and Everett both shuddered at the word 'tonic'.

"Now, now, Mam. I think it's just stress." The man spoke in a calming manner that reminded Harry of Mr. Weasley.

"So Ev says you have your son back. How is that going? He's what fourteen, fifteen now?" Corrie asked.

"I do. It is going as well as can be expected. He is fifteen now."

"Can I see him? We told you ten years ago that even if you and Bel didn't work out we'd still consider you our son, so by virtue of that, we consider Harry our grandson, and Mam's great-great grandson."

"You may." He pulled his head out and motioned Harry over.

Harry stuck his head in the fireplace, not knowing what he'd find on the other side.

What he saw was a very large, very pleasant-looking kitchen. Looking around, he saw a tall, thin man with dark brown hair, and a smaller, auburn-haired woman. At the table sat a tiny, wizened old woman who made Dumbledore look like a teenager in comparison, though her eyes glittered with a shrewd intelligence. 

"Hello, Harry," the younger of the two women said. "How are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Just fine. I'm Corrie, this is Bobby, and over there is Mam."

The man looked closely at Harry. "You look a lot like you father, but I'm assuming that there's some of your mother there."

"Bobby! You're going to scare the boy. He's probably only known about having a living father for a few days." Mam got up, walked over, and laid a hand on Harry's cheek.

A sense of calm flooded Harry, the guilt and anxiety brought on by the events of the past few months washed away by a soothing light.

"Like your father, you take on far more guilt than is truly yours. I'll tell you the same thing I told him back in 1983: let go of that guilt and fear before it consumes you." She kissed Harry on the forehead.

"You are one of us now, and we take care of our own. You will meet the rest of us some other time, but if you need or want to talk to us, we're just a fire call away," Bobby said, smiling at Harry.

"Take care of yourself, and good luck to you," Corrie said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you," Harry said. As he took his head out of the fireplace, Dale was called over to talk to them.

Harry's mind was reeling. There was no doubt in his mind that the Lathams were both the strangest and the nicest people he had met. Not too many families, wizarding or muggle, would accept without question the existance of the child of their daughter's boyfriend's late wife. Nor would many have freely accepted someone with as much baggage as his father had.

"Harry." Everett came up beside him. "I'm going to discuss protective magic with you, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny. The twins and Ginny will be here in about ten minutes. Your dad and the rest need to talk about some things, I think, so we're going to go into the kitchen.

"All right." Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed Everett into the kitchen. Fred, George, and Ginny arrived moments later.

"They're different, aren't they?" Everett asked Harry.

"What?"

"My family. Acceptance an unconditional love was drilled into our heads and hearts from birth. A heart capable of unselfish, unconditional love is most capable of intended protective magic."

"What type of love exactly are we talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Love that causes you to be willing to lay down your life without a second thought, that brings about the desire to see that person sare even at the expense of yourself. Do all of you understand the basics of shielding yourself?"

They all nodded.

"Good. Now you will learn how to shield another person, no matter what is getting thrown at you. Pair up and practice raising shields on yourselves first. Then on each other. If we accomplish that tonight, I'll be happy. Then you are going to learn the basics of occlumency, since…" he broke off as Severus stepped into the doorway, face white, his right hand gripping his left forearm.

"He's summoning. Can you lower the wards so I can apparate?"

"Sure. When you come back, apparate to this room." He said a word under his breath while making a motion similar to turning down a radio dial. He then nodded to Severus, who immediately apparated out.

"Now," Everett said, unable to completely hide his concern. "Where were we?"


End file.
